Orgulho
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Depois da guerra, muitos pensamentos opressores deixaram de ser adotados como naturais. Logo, como Draco podia educar bem seu filho, sendo ele um Malfoy?


Era um casal maltrapilho com três crianças horríveis. Tinha pavor somente de olhar. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que deviam ser sangues-ruins na ruína pelas ruas. Mas olhei para meu filho e me lembrei do que meu pai acostumou-se a me dizer, como se adiantasse em essa altura da minha vida:

- Sempre serão sangues-ruins. Mas agora, é melhor considerá-los como se fossem iguais a nós. Eles tiveram a oportunidade de rebaterem tudo o que pensamos deles, e não o fizeram. Fechar a boca e guardar nossas convicções para nós mesmos é o máximo que devemos fazer, para que fiquemos quites.

Cada um expressa gratidão da maneira que pode. A nossa é essa. E para Scorpius, assim como Astoria também concordou, não devo passar meu ímpeto de sair de perto de um sangue-ruim, por exemplo. Eles não são trouxas, então são bruxos e pronto. Recitando esse pensamento lógico para mim toda porcaria de dia, fui capaz de transmitir isso a meu filho. Com os anos, quase me acostumei. Para meu pai é mais difícil, e eu entendo perfeitamente.

Uma das crianças, um garoto muito pequeno, olhou para Scorpius. E eles pareceram se comunicar com o olhar. Além de não gostar disso, comecei a pensar em algum motivo. Obviamente, a julgar pela cara dos quatro, fome.

- Pai, acho que aquele menino tá mal!

- Por que acha isso? Por que se importa?

- Porque ele tá olhando pra mim, e eu senti pena dele!

Revirei os olhos. Ele percebeu, com certeza, meu desprezo.

- São sangues-ruins, como os primos falam?

- Não sei, e não quero saber.

Ele estava perturbado. Sentir pena? Crianças de 6 anos podem ter imaginação demais. Peguei em seu braço e o guiei para outra loja, acabar com aquilo. Não podia alimentar todos os pobres do mundo.

- Olha, pai, o menino caiu! Ele tá mal, vamos lá ajudar!

- Por que raios você se importa com isso agora, Scorpius?

- Porque ele é igual a mim.

- Nunca!

- Eu sou uma criança, não sou? Então ele é igual a mim. Só nisso, mas é. Dá alguma coisa pra ele, pai!

Nunca vou superar psicologicamente a fase dos porquês. Agora em vez de perguntar, ele me responde. E ainda me dá ordens. Nos sonhos dele, mas dá.

Reanimar uma criança... Podia ser com chocolate. Tinha energia o bastante. Fui na DedosdeMel, e comprei uma barra grande de chocolate. Naquele frio, um Incendio seria suficiente para, dentro de uma caneca – que tive de comprar também, diga-se de passagem –, derretê-lo e fingir que era chocolate quente. Não era, mas não dizem por aí que a intenção é o que vale?

Levei a grande caneca e o chocolate derretido para a mulher, que me olhou com espanto. Scorpius quis ajudar a erguer a cabeça do menino e fazê-lo beber. Ele ainda teve o cuidado de ficar assoprando o chocolate, porém o frio certamente deu conta disso.

Ele não saiu de lá enquanto aquele garoto não acordou. Os pais me agradeceram, Scorpius correu de repente enquanto não estava de olho nele, e voltou com comida. Passado meu choque e o deles, terminei de receber os agradecimentos e fomos embora.

- Ok, agora pode me falar: por que você fez isso?

- Porque deu vontade. Não quero ver ninguém mal assim. São bruxos, como a gente. Foi você e a mamãe que me ensinaram isso daí. Não era pra ajudar?

- Era, quer dizer, não sei. Tanta gente jogada por aí. Mas você fez certo. Tem que fazer o que tiver vontade.

Eu não sabia o que sentir.

- Tá bravo comigo, pai?

Estava orgulhoso. Ele era e seria bem melhor do que eu posso ser. Até em pensamento.

- Não. Sinto orgulho de você ter sido generoso mesmo com quem não conhece. Mas por favor, não me vá sair por aí dando dinheiro pra qualquer pobre ou sangue-ruim que encontrar na rua, hein? Sua mãe e eu te criamos para ser dono de sua vida. Ajude os outros se quiser, mas pense em você primeiro.

- Tá bom – respondeu ele, pensativo demais para um menininho.

Ainda iria sofrer com alguma greve se ele reproduzisse essa nossa conversa para a mãe...

- Pense em você primeiro, mas segundo nos outros. A vida foi e é boa conosco, você pode ser bom para as pessoas também. Só não exagere.

E eu nunca mais fui capaz de tomar chocolate quente da mesma maneira. Lembra meu filho, um tipo de orgulho que tentei perder, e um que ganhei. Estava sendo sincero em uma coisa: pela primeira vez, eu não queria saber quem eles eram.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> A shortfic foi feita para o I Challenge de Drabbles Canon do Fórum Not as a Last Resort, onde o requisito principal era incluir uma bebida na história. Só a Ily e o pessoal do fórum para me fazer escrever de novo, e tão rápido!


End file.
